Planning military maneuvers is a highly complex task, involving many variables across time, geography, personnel and equipment. These maneuvers are highly dependant on situational outcomes, and must be adaptable to account for unforeseen circumstances. Simply showing time sequences of events using existing charting techniques may not be appropriate for such a multi-dimensional planned process. It can be difficult for users of the chart to understand the context in which events occur, and base future actions upon these events.
One existing technique is the use of a Gantt chart. A Gantt chart is a linear time series chart that aims to show the timing of tasks or activities as they occur over time. Although standard Gantt charts do not indicate the relationships between activities, they can be extended up on such that both timing and interdependencies between tasks can be identified. Standard Gantt charts use a fixed scale for plotting events, meaning that a particular event in a long-term plan can potentially occupy a small percentage of the chart. This makes displaying detailed information problematic. Interactive, computer-based Gantt charts can employ non-linear adjustable time scales (such as fisheye views) to allow focusing on individual elements within the chart.
One disadvantage with the use of time sequential charts, such as the Gantt chart, is that the charts are abstracted away from the context in which the tasks are done. Tasks are not viewed with the resources who are performing the tasks together with the resources' characteristics. Planners need to change their views of the charts and look at a different displays of those properties. These views are not coordinated with respect to temporal and spatial concerns and therefore planners need to remember complex properties as they move back and forth from one display type to another. For example, sequential tasks are listed in an order in the Gantt charts, but the tasks are not listed in a synchronization order or in order of geo-located or time-located.
Another disadvantage of the use of time sequential charts is that they are static and do not portray dynamic properties such as speed, rate, duration of individual resources performing the task. Nor do they portray relative dynamics such as relative speeds, rates and durations of multiple coordinated units.
Another existing technique for time sequence visualization is elaborate time-by-activity sheets used in staging and coordinating theatrical productions in order to synch lights, sound, voices, actions, and scenery. These time-by-activity sheets can be used for practical schedules, but are not suited to visualization of spatial aspects related to the sheets contents, since they fail to provide a high-level representation of task planning.
In project management, managers require a full-featured tool for planning and scheduling a project, such that the schedule includes numerous tasks, the assignment of multiple resources to these tasks, and the connection of schedules for different projects. In traditional project management, a Gantt chart (or other time sequential charts) can show when the project terminal elements (i.e. the smallest task tracked as part of the project effort) start and finish, summarize elements of the terminal elements, and display terminal element dependencies. Since the initial introduction of Gantt charts, they have become an industry standard as a key project management tool for representing the phases, tasks and activities that are scheduled as part of a project work breakdown structure or timeline of activities. Further, other methods exist to represent the tasks within a project such as a network diagram, however, such a diagram is used more to show the relationship between tasks and less on the temporal aspects of the project.